johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfenstein: The Old Blood
Summary Wolfenstein: The Old Blood is the second installment of the id Software's long running FPS game. Story The year is 1946, and the Nazis somehow have gained the advantage in World War 2. A US Army Ranger named B.J. Blazkowicz is given a special mission to infiltrate a Nazi castle named Wolfenstein where a top secret folder which tells the location of Deathshead's compound. A woman named Helga von Schabbs has the folder and she is also doing as top secret experiment that will involve the German town of Wulfberg and a deadly nightmare. Will B.J. be able to defeat this new fresh threat? Game Modes Note: The game has 3 empty files from the start. New Start a new game in this mode. Chapter Replay a chapter you already played in this mode. Options Change the game's control layout and the game's screen and audio in this mode. Extras View whatever you have collected or even the game's credits in this mode. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts On Christmas day, my family got me a PS4. Because of it, I now can play the console's games. Ever since it's release and because I like The New Order, I really wanted to try out this game. Graphics The graphics are quite nice and almost life-like (as what the PS4 is well known for) though some are made cartoon-ish for some reasons but overall very nice. The backgrounds look good as well do a lot of the character models. Grade: A Music The soundtrack in this game is almost the same as it was in The New Order, it plays along with the current action of the game, slow when it's s low and fast when it's fast, almost like in a movie. Sometimes, you don't hear any music (usually when there's no action at all or during a huge dialogue scene). Yes the music is good, but it could've been better. Grade: C Sounds/Voice The sounds in this game are also quite good. Though, some of them are from The New Order, but still sounds quite good especially with the PS4 engine. As for voice, they sound good as well. Brian Bloom (B.J.'s voice) returns from The New Order, the voices in this game also sound great as well as some of the German VAs. Grade: B+ Gameplay/Controls The gameplay in this is everything that has made The New Order great and more. The style of gameplay has been tweaked to give you a pretty good challenge, even if you're playing the game on Can I play, daddy? (the easiest difficulty level), COs are in different places and are a bit harder to get to and pick off so they don't spot you. In this game, B.J. also uses an old drain pipe to help him climb up certain walls, though it takes a bit getting used to, but with some practice it'll become quite easy to do. But the pipes aren't just for climbing up walls, you can attack with the pipe as well with either as one or two. Though, there are new weapons but most of them are older models of the weapons used in The New Order, like the Bombenschuss is an older model of the AR Marksman rifle, the Schockhammer is an older model of the Combat Shotgun. The real new weapon is the Kamppistole which is a grenade launcher the size of a pistol, and the rounds it fires does a lot of damage to even some of the games biggest enemies. The controls are superb, of course they are completely changeable even then, you can get used to the controls very quickly and easily. Grade: A Replay Value Like in The New Order, this game also has a lot to collect and unlock, even with your first time through the game you might not collect everything. Though, what I personally am disappointed about is the gold items which unlike in The New Order where the gold items have a unique design which adds to the desire to collect them all, in this game they're just generic gold bars. There's also no Enigma codes to collect, and thus no unique ways to play the game as in The New Order, but you still can collect character profiles and even letters that will tell you some aspects of the game not told initially, as well as concept art of the game's stages. Grade: B- Final Thoughts Yes, this game has it's shortcomings and might not fit the mold of it's predecessor 100%, but the game is still quite fun to play as it (for the most part) delivers the great aspects that a FPS game should be. The only thing objectionable is the game's traditional reputation of heavy depictions of blood and gore as well as rough language, fortunately no sex or drugs like in The New Order. Overall Grade: A-